Everyone's Thoughts of Kate And Kate's Thoughts
by baileybeagle
Summary: Okay, this story is formally, 'I Met Your Second Family, Kate.' I had to change the title when I got a few ideas how to continue this story. Chapters will be told from Rachel, Gibbs Team Memembers And Kate's replies to them from beyond the grave. Kate will be in every other chapter...
1. Now I know

**NCIS: **

**EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS OF KATE AND KATE'S THOUGHTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**This was formally known as:**

**'I Learned About Your Second Family, Kate'**

**and was orginally going to be a one shot, but I changed my mind. I decided to continue it. **

**CHAPTER 1: NOW I KNOW...**

Dr. Rachel Cranston sat on her couch thinking of...

Caitlin 'Kate' Todd

Her little sister, she thought of them as they had grown up and had many memories.

Then Rachel thought of how Kate had gone from being a Secret Service Agent to meeting Gibbs and becoming an NCIS Agent.

Now Rachel was once again going over her notes she had taken when she had met the team her sister had so often spoke of.

She had heard so much and wanted to meet them, even before Kate was killed. She had never gotten the chance...

Well, until just a little over a year ago.

She saw what Kate had been telling her about them.

Kate had told her everything she could about the team, how they were like a second family to her.

Kate had talked about...

**THE SENIOR FIELD AGENT ANTHONY 'TONY' DINOZZO**

She had called him everything from annoying juvenile to obnoxious.

Every time Kate talked about Tony, she would light up and it had been clear to Rachel herself that her sister...was in love with

Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo.

For a long time Kate would deny it, saying there was no way she could love, Tony.

In the end, Kate had admitted that she really did love, Tony.

He was obnoxious, juvenile and nosey, but also funny. That was just who Tony DiNozzo was.

Rachel thought back to something Kate had said:

_**FLASHBACK**_

_*** Tony had opened an envelope a week before and it had Y. Pestis inside. Tony had come back a week sooner then he should have.**_

_**The team had been called to a crime scene and Tony noticed a bomb on the car. He had told Kate and Agent McGee to run, he would be right behind them.**_

_**The car had blown up and Kate had told Rachel she had been relieved when she saw Tony was alive.**_

_**The later in Autopsy at NCIS, Tony was told he needed to rest and Tony argued saying he needed to work. **_

_*** END FLASHBACK**_

Rachel laughed through her tears at what Kate had said to that...even it Kate had not meant it to come out the way she intended.

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**Damn it, Tony. I should just take you home and get you into bed. **_

_*** END FLASHBACK**_

Rachel now thought of Kate...her baby sister.

In a week and a half, it would be seven years ago that Kate had been murdered.

Kate told Rachel that she was going to tell Tony how she felt about him after the case was over.

The case for Kate had ended with her death and she never gotten to tell, Tony how she felt about him.

Rachel thought of the others on the team...

**LEROY JETHRO GIBBS - THE TEAM LEADER:**

She could not really put into words what to say about him.

He was a complicated man, who had seen a lot.

When she told him there was one member of the team, she had not yet evaluated. His response had been:

*** Not gonna happen. ***

He had shown her the very spot where Kate's killer had been killed, by his own half - sister, Ziva David.

He told her about memories and she found a sort of closure, but still had not been fully able to let go of the pain from losing her sister.

Because even after seven years. It still felt like yesterday that Kate had been killed.

Agent Gibbs was a great leader...

At first, Kate had said she didn't know if she could work with him. In time, she had grown used to Gibbs and his ways.

Kate said Gibbs had many rules...for everything.

Rule 12: Never date a co-worker

Had been the one stopping her from telling Tony how she felt.

**DR. DONALD 'DUCKY' MALLARD - THE NCIS ME:**

Everyone called him, Ducky and he had a story for each occasion.

Kate said he had been there for her when she had walked out of isolation and thought Tony was going to die from the Y. Pestis, and there had been many other times he had been there.

He was a great friend and she had liked to listen to some of his stories. Kate had said he was an interesting man.

Since Rachel had met him...she agreed that Dr. Mallard was indeed an interesting man.

The way he worked with the dead and he was not getting any younger. When she told him about the irony...Dr. Mallard had not been offended.

**SPECIAL AGENT TIMOTHY MCGEE...**

Kate had told her how he talked to Abby on the phone and then one day he brought his report.

When asked why he didn't send it...

He had said he was meeting the Forensic Technician Abby Sciuto for lunch.

She heard that Tony tried to convince him it wouldn't work and that Abby was not Agent McGee's type.

Agent McGee had finally been transferred to Gibbs team and for a long time stuttered.

Kate had also told her about how at one time she had found Agent McGee under her desk.

Finally, after a while he had grown confident in his work as a Field Agent.

When Rachel had met him, she could tell that he still really cared for Abby.

**ABIGIAL 'ABBY' SCIUTO...**

Rachel had finally gotten to meet, Abby.

Kate had a lot to say about her and how the two of them were best friends.

How Abby was a Goth, but you wouldn't know it if you met her. She was different and had become Kate's best friend...almost like another sister.

Rachel had talked to Abby and learned...

That Abby volunteered and worked hard, but didn't really take any time for herself.

Rachel had heard rumors around NCIS about Agent McGee and the Forensic Technician Abby Sciuto from the time she walked in the door.

She knew a lot about Abby and Agent McGee already because Kate had told her a little bit about them. Never telling her the secrets that were not meant to be shared about Abby or anyone.

The rumors going around said:

That Agent McGee and Abby were still in love. They never should have broken up and should just get back together.

Some people at NCIS were wondering if the two had really broken up, because of the way Agent McGee and Abby acted...

There was no way they could be just best friends as they claimed.

The two flirted and the jokes that had been heard Abby and Agent McGee say to each other.

After meeting with Abby and Agent McGee, Rachel could tell how deeply the two cared for each other.

She could see where everyone came up with their rumors about the two.

**ZIVA DAVID - SPECIAL FIELD AGENT:**

Rachel had met with Ziva and it was hard to know what to say about her.

A part of Rachel wanted to thank Agent David for getting revenge on Kate's killer.

The other part felt bad that Agent David had to kill her own brother and lose the only sibling she had left.

Rachel knew that Agent David was tortured night and day, because of pulling the trigger and killing her brother.

It did not matter what he had become. He had still been a part of her family.

Now the two of them had both lost siblings.

Agent Ziva David...had lost her sister and then had to kill her own brother.

Rachel...had lost Kate because of Agent David's half-brother.

After the evaluation, Rachel had come to realize that the team was dysfunctional, but they were a family.

Dysfunctional or not...that's just the way some families worked.

**NOW RACHEL HAD SEEN HOW KATE HAD BEEN A PART OF THIS FAMILY AND HOW SHE HAD COME TO LOVE THEM AS A SECOND FAMILY.**


	2. What To Say To, Tony

**NCIS: **

**EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS OF KATE AND KATE'S THOUGHTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Chapters will be told from Rachel and Gibbs team members. As well as Kate's replies to each of them from beyond the grave.**

**CHAPTER 2: WHAT TO SAY TO, TONY...**

**KATE'S P.O.V.**

There were times I wanted to shoot you for what you were thinking or what you said...but then there is also times I wanted to kiss you.

You acted like a juvenile over half the time, so I never knew how you were really feeling.

Sometime over the time, we worked together and even though you acted the way, you did...

I fell in love with you.

I came to love the way you were and if you asked me why...

I would honestly have to say, I don't know.

However, you have a great sense of humor, when things or cases got us down you always found ways to cheer me or anyone around you up.

The pranks, name calling...the reason you dated so many women and never committed to anyone, I know it had to be something to do with your past.

I was never sure how, but it was clear something had happened. Even if you never talked about it.

I know what I said that day...

**'I should just take you home and get you into bed.'**

The truth is that I did mean it.

That did come out the way I intended, but it just felt awkward after I said it. Because Ducky was right there and then Gibbs walked in.

If I would have lived, maybe there would have been a chance for us.

We could have gone to, Gibbs and made him realize he was wrong about rule 12.

Abby and Tim had a chance to be together; maybe eventually it would have been our turn.

I almost lost you, because of the pneumonic plague and when you had to take time off to get better...I missed you sitting across from me.

Rule 12 and a few other things held me back. I wish I would have had that chance to tell you how I felt.

Things may not have turned out we wanted them to...

Me, living and us giving each other a chance, but you still have a chance to be happy. I saw that after I died and it took a little time, but it is clear you feel something for, Ziva.

I'm gone, Tony...dead and you have to move on.

Take a chance with Ziva and as scary as it sounds...

Talk to Gibbs and make him see that the things he is wrong about.

Don't lose you sense of humor and keep the team laughing; it's something you all need.

I will always love you, Tony.

Now though...now it is time for you to move on.


	3. Tony Thinks Of, Kate

**NCIS: **

**EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS OF KATE AND KATE'S THOUGHTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Chapters will be told from Rachel and Gibbs team members. As well as Kate's replies to each of them from beyond the grave.**

**CHAPTER 3: TONY'S THOUGHTS OF, KATE...**

**TONY'S P.O.V.**

Gibbs is off on another coffee run, McGoo is at his desk and the desk that used to belong to Agent Kate Todd, now belongs to Ziva David...

I let my thoughts turn back in time...

**To when the desk belonged to Kate...**

**I had a lot of fun picking on her, but I never...**

**Took a chance to tell her how I really felt about her.**

**That I was in love with her.**

**One thing that stood in the way was one of Gibbs famous rules.**

**Rule 12: Never Date a Co-Worker**

**Another thing that stopped me was the fact I didn't want to get to close to her; because of the very thing that happened...I lost her when she was killed.**

**I lost my mother when I was eight and let's face it...my father was not the best father.**

**I was engaged to a woman named, Wendy...that was until the night before I was supposed to be married to her.**

**I did the only thing I could after that to protect myself. I found ways to try to hide what I was really feeling.**

**McGee and Abby had found each other...it's not really a secret how much they care for each other. Though they claim to be just best friends now...**

**As I have already stated...I was in love with, Kate, but never found the courage to tell her.**

**After Kate was killed, I guessed there was no way I would never feel for someone else what I felt for her.**

**Therefore, I continued to do what I did before, Kate's death...date lots of different women.**

**The whole reason behind me teasing and joking with, Kate...is I could never really find a way to tell her how I really felt.**

**I was afraid...**

**It seemed everyone I love...**

**I eventually lose. I know people live and die...  
I know the life of a Federal Agent is dangerous...**

**I just wish I could have had a little more time and that I could have told, Kate how I really felt about her.**

**That can't happen now though, because Caitlin Todd is dead and it's too late to tell her.**

**I wonder what her reaction would have been if I would have told her...**

**Would she have laughed at me?**

**'More then likely.'**

**On the other hand, she may have thought about it and given us a chance?**

**I guess I'll never know.**

**Some things happened that can't be changed, I guess I'll have to move on...**

**Even if it is a little hard...**

I look over at the desk across from me for a second time, now the person sitting there is...

A beautiful Israeli woman Ziva David...

It's just weird now to wonder what a romantic relationship with Ziva would be like.

Sometimes I'm just confused...

I once loved, Kate Todd and always would...

Now I'm starting to wonder about, Ziva.

What's to stop me from telling Ziva that I think I'm starting to feel more then friendship toward her?

Fear of Ziva rejecting me? Just as I once I had the same fear of Kate rejecting me.

Then I wonder:

Is what I am starting to feel for, Ziva even real?

Maybe...just maybe it's time to take a chance and see where things could go between, Ziva and I.

Maybe...it's time to move on and try to be happy.


	4. I Didn't Know You, Ziva

**NCIS: **

**EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS OF KATE AND KATE'S THOUGHTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Chapters will be told from Rachel and Gibbs team members. As well as Kate's replies to each of them from beyond the grave.**

**CHAPTER 4: I DIDN'T KNOW YOU, ZIVA...**

**KATE'S P.O.V.**

Ziva,

I never knew you...

I know it was hard on you when you killed you half-brother.

I know there was a point when you trusted him...

Only to have your trust betrayed in the end.

No matter what happened he was still your family and I cannot begin to imagine the pain you felt.

However, I am also glad you were also able to save, Gibbs. The team just lost me and to lose, Gibbs so soon after my death...

It would have destroyed them further.

As you have learned by now when I began to work with the team...

You did not only join NCIS or a part of Gibbs team...you joined a FAMILY!

It took time, but I am glad they finally accepted you and were able to move on after my death.

I know Tony is who he is...

The juvenile of the team most of the time.

I think that's just his way of protecting himself and since my death I have been watching over the team.

I have seen you two around each other...I know that you love him and he seems to feel the same about you, but at the same time...

You have both been badly burned in the past. Trust is hard, but you need to take a chance and tell him how you feel.

Think of Gibbs rules...think of:

Rule 8: Never take anything/anyone for granted.

Abby was my best friend and like a sister. She loves Tim and years ago when he asked her for a commitment...

She thought he was being insecure. In truth, Abby was afraid of Tim hurting her and that fear drove her to break up with him.

As I just said though, Abby loves Tim and I know you've seen the connection that they share.

Maybe in time she will be able to get over that fear.

Tim - I'm sure has become like a brother to you...fun to pick on, but he is also a wonderful friend. He loves Abby, but is afraid of telling her, because she broke up with him and he is afraid she will reject him again.

Ducky - Has great stories that sometimes have a meaning. He is a great man himself and is like a grandfather.

Gibbs - What to tell you about him? Well, you have learned more about him in the past seven years and probably know him better then I did. He may have his head slaps, but you know he is a great boss and loves his team like a family.

I resigned from the Secret Service and he told me, he 'Wouldn't give me a chance to resign from NCIS.'

You joined that family. I know you came into their lives at a difficult time, but I am glad you stayed.


	5. Ziva's Thoughts To, Kate

**NCIS: **

**EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS OF KATE AND KATE'S THOUGHTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Chapters will be told from Rachel and Gibbs team members. As well as Kate's replies to each of them from beyond the grave.**

**CHAPTER 5: ZIVA'S THOUGHTS OF, KATE...**

**ZIVA'S P.O.V.**

I am sitting here at my desk and thinking how it used to belong to you, Kate.

I know we never met.

I can see how everyone was hurting after you died.

It took a long time for Abby to accept me...

I never thought we would be friends.

Tony - He said he was remembering you when I met him. Just by what he was saying before he knew, I was there...

It was clear that he saw you for more then a friend.

I have seen many things in my life working for Mossad and then NCIS.

I have hurt and I cannot let it happen again.

No, matter what I feel for, Tony DiNozzo.

I love him and there is Gibbs rule against dating a co-worker.

Sometimes Tony is such a...oh, what is the word...you know what I mean I am sure.

When Gibbs found out that Director Shepard assigned me to the team he was mad, but has changed now.

I consider Gibbs like a father, because of the way my father is.

McGee - Was one of the first to accept me when I became part of the team. He is a great friend and it's clear that he loves Abby. I know you were there when they first met.

Now as another year has gone by, I sit at this desk knowing it used to be yours.

Sometimes I wonder if the teams see me at this desk or if they are remembering you.

It would have been nice to meet you, Kate. I am sorry for what my brother did although at first I believed he was innocent.

Ari was my brother...my family.

After losing my mother and my sister...

All I had left was my brother and my father.

So Kate I am not sure what else to say to you other then...

I'm sorry you died at the hands of my brother.


	6. Ducky, You Are One Of A Kind

**NCIS: **

**EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS OF KATE AND KATE'S THOUGHTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Chapters will be told from Rachel and Gibbs team members. As well as Kate's replies to each of them from beyond the grave.**

**CHAPTER 6: Ducky, You Are One Of A Kind...**

**KATE'S P.O.V.**

Ducky,

You are one of a kind and I don't really know what to say.

I loved your stories they were wonderful and interesting.

It's interesting how you can take a case or something from everyday and tell someone what it reminds you of.

In addition, another talent you have is getting the dead to tell you their secrets. You have helped get justice as much as the rest of the team.

You are wonderful at what you do and how you can help someone.

You helped me when Tony almost died from the pneumonic plague.

Moreover, other times you have been there for the team and I don't know what it would be like if I never would have met you.

You were like a grandfather to me...

Therefore, I thank you for being a part of my life when I was alive and I will continue to watch over you.

As I watch over the rest of the team.

Thank you, Ducky


	7. My Dear, Caitliin

**NCIS: **

**EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS OF KATE AND KATE'S THOUGHTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Chapters will be told from Rachel and Gibbs team members. As well as Kate's replies to each of them from beyond the grave.**

**CHAPTER 7: My Dear, Caitlin...**

**DUCKY'S P.O.V.**

Oh my dear, Caitlin...

Everyone still misses you so and your death shook us all.

For a while, Anthony tried to hide it, it was clear how much missed you.

Abigail - Took your death pretty hard and I know you two were best friends. It took her some time to become a friend to, Ziva.

Jethro - It seems he felt there was something he could have done to prevent the outcome of what happened to you.

Timothy - It took him a while to come down and see you.

Myself - I had a hard time doing the Autopsy on you and though I have seen the deaths of many Agents in the past.

We not only belonged to the same team, but also the same family.

It took everyone quite a while to finally move on. I think of you every day, as I know the rest of the team dose.

Goodbye, Caitlin.

We will miss you every day for the rest of our lives, no matter how much time goes by.


	8. Open Your Eyes, Gibbs

**NCIS: **

**EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS OF KATE AND KATE'S THOUGHTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Chapters will be told from Rachel and Gibbs team members. As well as Kate's replies to each of them from beyond the grave.**

**CHAPTER 8: OPEN YOUR EYES, GIBBS**

**KATE'S P.O.V.**

Gibbs,

I miss you and at first, I didn't think there was any chance I could work with you.

Although after a while, I learned how.

You're a great team leader and have a great skill for investigative work, but you need to open your eyes and...Look at the team.

Look at the way Tony and Ziva flirt.

Abby and Tim used to date, but are afraid to give each other a second chance.

One thing standing in the way of their happiness is...

Rule 12: Never date a co-worker.

If you let go of that rule they could find happiness and I'm sure they could keep their personal relationships out of the office.

They need a chance though...a chance to see if a personal relationship would work.

Like I said though...you need to open your eyes and once you do that...

Well, things could get better.

Goodbye, Gibbs.


	9. You Became Another Daughter To Me, Kate

**NCIS: **

**EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS OF KATE AND KATE'S THOUGHTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Chapters will be told from Rachel and Gibbs team members. As well as Kate's replies to each of them from beyond the grave.**

**CHAPTER 9: YOU WERE LIKE ANOTHER DAUGHTER TO ME, KATE...**

**GIBBS' P.O.V.**

Kate,

I lost my daughter, Kelly, when she was eight years old.

Then I met Abby and she became another daughter to me.

Once I met you, Kate...you became another daughter.

Another part of my family...

I am just sorry that we couldn't have you from being killed.

If we would have, things could have been different.

The lives of the team could have been different.

If I didn't have Rule 12...

I could see as much as you two would deny it, you and DiNozzo would have gotten together.

That chance has been lost though.

He acts the same with Ziva as he once did with you, but there is more. Because you are gone and she is alive.

I'm just sorry you died.

Abby and McGee...you can see there's something between them, even after they broke up.

They play grab ass and no matter what is said...I know that will continue.

When I brought you onto the team, you also became a part of a family...my family.

I know I never said it...but I was proud to have you as another surrogate daughter.

When you came into the lives of this team, you affected us all.

I would never go back and change the fact you became a part of this family...only the fact that you died.

Goodbye, Kate.


	10. Tim, Don't Let Anything Stop You

**NCIS: **

**EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS OF KATE AND KATE'S THOUGHTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Chapters will be told from Rachel and Gibbs team members. As well as Kate's replies to each of them from beyond the grave.**

**CHAPTER 10: TIM, TAKE A CHANCE...**

**KATE'S P.O.V.**

Tim,

I know you and Abby love each other.

I know she broke up with you years ago and accused you of being insecure. She was afraid to love you, but now you can't let Rule 12 or anything stand in the way of your happiness you two can share.

Tell her and convince her that you two are right for each other...that she dose not need to be afraid to love you. Just help her to understand.

You've had years to get to know each other now...maybe it's time.

I saw you start out as a stuttering probie and become a confident Field Agent, who is not afraid to risk his life to help others.

Gibbs - He's wrong about Rule 12, I know Gibbs can be scary to stand up to. It needs to be done and maybe it's your time to tell him.

Tony - He has always picked on you and treated you like a brother. Its clear both of you act more like brothers, then friends.

Ducky - Is there to help all of you and you can talk to him.

The team is lucky to have you and if you tell Abby, how you feel...well, she's just as lucky.

Goodbye, Tim.


	11. You Were Like Another Sister To Me, Kate

**NCIS: **

**EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS OF KATE AND KATE'S THOUGHTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Chapters will be told from Rachel and Gibbs team members. As well as Kate's replies to each of them from beyond the grave.**

**CHAPTER 11: YOU WERE LIKE A SISTER TO ME, KATE...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

Kate,

You were like another sister to me...just as Tony is like a brother.

Life was great when you were around; I was the last to join our NCIS family when you were alive.

I know before NCIS you were a Secret Service Agent protecting the president.

I put up with Tony and I remember that day he came back and was supposed to be lying down. He was hidden behind his desk and we got him after I let you know he was there.

Without you, here...things haven't been the same. Life has gone on, but it took a while.

Now Tony picks on Ziva, like he once picked on you. You can see there is something between them that neither is willing to admit.

Did you love, Tony? Would things have been different if you had lived?

I guess we'll never know.

Abby - Took it hard and I was there as a friend...always wishing it was something more. There will probably never be anything more then friendship between us now. I could never ask for more then friendship from Abby though, because I'm glad to at least have that.

Gibbs - Just after you died, you could tell Gibbs tried not showing how hard he was taking your death, but you could see your death affected him as much as it did the rest of us.

Ducky - Your death affected him and I'm sure he had a hard time doing the Autopsy on you.

Goodbye my sister,

Kate.


	12. Abby, Don't Let Fear Stop You

**NCIS: **

**EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS OF KATE AND KATE'S THOUGHTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Chapters will be told from Rachel and Gibbs team members. As well as Kate's replies to each of them from beyond the grave.**

**CHAPTER 12: ABBY, STOP LETTING FEAR GET IN THE WAY OF YOUR HAPPINESS**

**KATE'S P.O.V.**

Abby,

You were my best friend and in many ways like another sister to me.

I know it was hard when I died and I'm glad you eventually accepted, Ziva.

Ziva - It's clear that Ziva had a hard life and to have you there as someone who is like you in many ways like a sister, has helped her.

Tony - Is a juvenile and needs to grow up, but of course, if he did that...he wouldn't be Anthony DiNozzo Jr. He is like a brother to you.

Tim -You need to give Tim another chance. He loves you and has never stopped. The day we talked, you thought he was being insecure.

I know I agreed, but he just wanted to be with you. After you broke up with him...he went on thinking he at least had you as a friend. If you look at him, you will see that he still wants more with you.

The way you two acted after you broke up...it's clear you both felt the same, but you were scared to love him. Afraid to commit and that stands in the way of the happiness you could have with him.

I know there is also Rule 12, but don't use that as an excuse when you know you can talk to Gibbs.

Just as Tony, Ziva or Tim can...there is one difference. You can convince Gibbs where the other probably couldn't because you are his favorite.

So just take a chance and you will see how much happier you can be. How much happier the entire team can be.

You and Tim deserve to give each other another chance. You have known Tim for little less then ten years now and it's time for you to let go of the fear. Just trust him with your heart, because he would never hurt you on purpose.

I am sure things would work out for you this time.

Tony and Ziva have had a long time to get to know each other. However, things for them have not been easy and they have a rocky road to get where they are now.

You are most of the time cheerful and that can be used to your advantage.

Goodbye, Abby.


	13. I Wish You Were Here, Kate

**NCIS: **

**EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS OF KATE AND KATE'S THOUGHTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Chapters will be told from Rachel and Gibbs team members. As well as Kate's replies to each of them from beyond the grave.**

**CHAPTER 13: I Wish You were Here, Kate...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

Kate,

I wish you were here. There are times when things get difficult and I want to talk to you.

I mean, I talk to Ziva now and she's become one of my best friends now, but you knew what my relationship to Tim was like.

It's hard to explain it to someone who wasn't there from the beginning.

Tony plays pranks on Tim and I can't tell him anything, because if I tried to talk to Tony about Tim...

That would just give Tony more stuff to use against; Tim and I can't let that happen.

Even though Ducky is wonderful...this is something I would rather talk to another women about.

Gibbs is like a dad to me. He would talk to Tim and tell him to treat me right, but until I am sure of what I want, I can't go to any of them.

I need someone to talk to and I wish you were the person, but since you are gone...I guess I'll find someone to talk to.

Goodbye, Kate.


	14. I'm Glad You Met Them, Rachel

**NCIS: **

**EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS OF KATE AND KATE'S THOUGHTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Chapters will be told from Rachel and Gibbs team members. As well as Kate's replies to each of them from beyond the grave.**

**CHAPTER 14: I'M GLAD YOU GOT TO MEET THEM RACHEL...**

Rachel,

My sister and one of my best friends...

I'm glad you had a chance to meet my NCIS family.

I know that since you met them it has helped you to find closure.

I will always be in your memories and in their memories.

I want you to live you life now and be happy. I cannot be there, but I will always watch over you.

I'll never forget how we talked after I first joined the team and I told you I didn't think I could work with, Gibbs.

You convinced me to give him a shot and after a while...

I got used to the way Gibbs worked. I became a part of his family and the NCIS family.

I talked about them because I wanted you to know them.

Now you know and understand.

Goodbye, big sister...Rachel.


	15. Everyone's Final Goodbye To, Kate

**NCIS: **

**EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS OF KATE AND KATE'S THOUGHTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Chapters will be told from Rachel and Gibbs team members. As well as Kate's replies to each of them from beyond the grave.**

**CHAPTER 15: A FINAL GOODBYE TO, CAITLIN 'KATE' TODD...**

**TONY'S P.O.V.**

Goodbye, Kate

I loved you and wish I would have told you. I guess it's time I move on, because I know you would want me to be happy.

**ZIVA'S P.O.V.**

Goodbye, Kate...

I wish we could have met, but I am sure we will meet one day. Then I can tell you face to face that I am sorry about what, Ari did to you.

**DUCKY'S P.O.V.**

Goodbye, Caitlin

We will never forget you and though we say goodbye for now...we shall meet again one day my dear, Caitlin.

**GIBBS' P.O.V.**

Goodbye, Kate

I was glad for the time I had to know you and I know all of us are. This team broke Rule 8 and took for granted that one of us could die in the line of duty one day.

That day came for you. I'm just sorry; after it happened that, it took so long for me to come see you.

I know things will never be the way we wanted them to be, but this family will remember you.

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

Goodbye, Kate

A sister and a friend...

This family will always remember you.

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

Goodbye, Kate

You were my best friend and though I have other friends, it's not the same as when you were here.

I'm going to miss you and will never forget you...no matter how many friends I have, I'll always think of you.

**RACHEL'S P.O.V.**

I guess this is goodbye, Kate.

You were my baby sister and it was hard to lose you, but it helped to meet everyone on the NCIS team you worked with.

You were special to us all...maybe we all thought of you in different ways.

Even though you are gone, Kate. You will be with us forever.

**GOODBYE, AGENT CAITLIIN TODD**

**IN OUR HEARTS AND MEMORIES FOREVER!**


	16. Kate's Final Words

**NCIS: **

**EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS OF KATE AND KATE'S THOUGHTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**SAYS A FINAL GOODBNCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Chapters will be told from Rachel and Gibbs team members. As well as Kate's replies to each of them from beyond the grave.**

**CHAPTER 16: KATE'S FINAL WORDS...**

**KATE'S P.O.V.**

This is goodbye for now, but I will see you all again one day.

When I died you all, came together...my NCIS family and found a way to move on.

I know that you will never be fully healed, but for now, we can say goodbye or just see you later if you prefer.

All of you in your own ways have found ways to deal with my death and the deaths of other Agents, both before and after me.

Never forget Rule 8:

Never take anything/anyone for granted.

Don't take for granted the time you have with each other, because you don't know if something will happen and you will lose everything.

I hope you will all continue to lean on each other in times of sadness and loss.

I hope that since you found us as a family...it will be that way until the end of your life.

I hope your life will be long and not cut short like mine was.

So now, I have to say...

I will see you all again one day!


End file.
